mha_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Akane Ruto
Appearance General Appearance Akane is a very positive girl with a bit of a strange taste in dress, when not wearing her school uniform (always neat and tidy to a fault), she wears long sundresses of a variety of colors (preferring mellow pinks or purple), and has seemingly little interest in the latest fashion, setting her own way forward. Unless the situation (or the weather) takes a turn for the worse, her incredibly long and thick hair flows behind her, ending seemingly just before it would drag along the ground. Costumed Appearance Her hero costume is much like her regular appearance, only wearing a skintight purple and pink body suit. Personality Akane makes the best of every situation she's put in, she sees the brighter side (even in the worst of times) and tries her hardest to help others see the same way. She tries very hard to make friends, to the point where she can find herself becoming a doormat, but underneath that cheerful exterior is the heart of a girl who wants to be a hero. She's got a drive to do whatever she can to ease the burden of others! Character Background Coming from a family of wealth, Akane has had dreams of heroism since being a young girl. Born to a Pro hero mother (with a quirk that allowed her control over her long hair), and a famous male-model father (who's quirk let him harden his hair to hold any position), Akane's parents were excited to welcome their little girl into the world. The pampered her with only the best, yet thankfully, a caring but firm support staff stopped the little girl from ever becoming spoiled, turning her into a polite, thankful young girl. Yet there was a fire in her eyes that could never be sated, and as her father read her bedtime stories, the tales of knights in shining armor, riding across fields of battle took her breath away and sent her to another world. Though her father was concerned with having both of the important women in his life in such a dangerous career, her mother was entirely supportive. Akane's quirk required plenty of hands-on training from many a tutor before she could even use it without heavily injuring herself. It took her years to learn the control needed to figure out how strong she could safely go, and even more years to train herself physically to be able to augment her own power (however, these years of training did leave her lacking in other areas, as she became totally fixated on improving the primary ability of her quirk). After plenty of training, she finally had her day to show for it, setting out from her home to go to UA, and make her dream a reality by becoming the best hero she could be! Aspects Aspects are a roleplaying mechanic, that can be about your character's personality, their skill, their beliefs, their looks, or whatever you choose. They can be activated by during roleplay, by anyone involved in the scene to cause certain actions or lack of action to have more impact. Aspects are not inherently positive or negative, meaning they can be used to hinder a character or help them, depending on who makes use of them. Most importantly, Aspects are always true of your character. Think carefully when thinking up one. Every character starts out with 3 Character Aspects. # Chivalrous Code # Wealthy Heritage # Everyone's Friend Stat Points Stat points are your character's physical capabilities and hopefully won't need too much explaining. Player characters start out with 80 points to spend and can raise any stat up to 60 at the beginning. Remember, Will is an average of your 4 Stats and does not count towards the total. Quirk Iron Roots Akane's hair can wrap around her body, using the strands of hair like additional muscle fibers, and enhance her strength by a incredible amount. Quirk Cost This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the strengths and flaws of your quirk as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Quirk Techniques Any quirk techniques that have been approved should be listed here. Gear This is where you type in the gear that your character owns. Gear is bought using quirk points which are then converted into Gear Points. Just like quirks, any gear you wish to purchase requires approval. Category:Inactive